Shao
Shao was once a Kahn of an old Khazmaz tribe. He was well known among the other kahns as the kahn who killed Doniro the Centaur. He was a powerfull warrior and a worthy leader. He had won every battle against the other tribes. Though he didn't like to see the people of Khazmaz suffer for the senseless battles. He wanted to make peace among the kahns, but none would agree. They were all greedy leaders. But once when he was 25, a strange monk called Borai Cho visited him and revealed him that the Elder Gods have granted him a great destiny. He must make peace among the tribes and follow even a greater purpose - to end all the chaos in the realm. As long as Shao Kahn does his duty he will not age. But the immortality had a prize - Shao could never have a child. Shao Kahn could not refuse such a powerfull offer. He accepted it. And he felt extreme energy in himself. Soon he visited each tribe and challenged each Kahn to a duel. He never lost. All the tribes began to respect him and he gathered all the tribes under the name of Khazmaz people.Years passed and Shao Kahn never aged. That made the people's belief in him even bigger. They began to worship him as a God. At these times the nobles of Edenia - the greatest land of the realm journeyed throughout the realms and started killing the Shokan, Tarkatan and Centaurian races under the name of the Queen Sindel. They claimed that they are monsters and evil creatures coming from the realms of hell and chaos and that they had no right to breathe the air of human realm. Shao Kahn realised that his duty becomes clear. He had to kill King Jerrod and put an end to this war. He found the Shokan Prince Gorbak who was very pleased to join forces with him. Shao Kahn and Gorbak also convinced the strongest Tarkatan savages join them. Of couse after the wildest Tarkatan Maroko agreed to fight with them, the others were also encouraged to fight too. Even though the majority of the Centaurian and Tiger Shokan forces did not join them, Shao Kahn had created the greatest and strongest army that the realm had ever seen. Year after year they invaded the endless lands of Edenia. When they finally reached the very gates of Asgetia, King Jerrod demanded a Mortal Kombat tournmaent to end the war. Shao Kahn accepted and so the fate of the rebellion would be decided in one week. The strongest rebel warriors - Maroko, Shao Kahn, Grum, even Bo Rai Cho himself participated in the tournament on the side of the rebels. Prince Gorbak waited with his army outside the city in case of treachery. And the tournament ended with Shao Kahn killing King Jerrod himself. The wholse Edenia was completely destroyed and one country - one realm was created with Shao Kahn as the leader of it. To the surprise of the many who thought this is the end of the noble life on Edenia, Shao Kahn's rule brought a peaceful life to all the realm. Shao Kahn claimed Sindel as his Kahnum and her little baby Kitana as his daughter. But Sindel couldn't handle to see the end of her dreams and suicided. It made a big impression on Shao Kahn, because he loved her. And so he never married again and raised Kitana as a Princess of the Realm. Category:Characters